The present invention relates to a portable file box and, more particularly, to a portable file box provided with a support ledge on its inner perimeter for supporting a pair of cover members pivotally connected with the sides of the box.
Portable file boxes are useful for storing and transporting files containing documents or the like. A desirable feature of such file boxes is to provide a means for suspending files in the box in an organized manner which allows easy access to individual files when needed. Another desirable feature of such file boxes is to provide a cover for the box which protects the contents of the box from moisture and dust, and which enables easy access to the box interior. File boxes should to be lightweight, durable and inexpensive to manufacture.